f1fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Randomg
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Formula 1 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jenson Button page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 08:01, November 21, 2009 Welcome back I saw that you previously edited here, so welcome back. I, Gyarados Magnus, and MTracey1 are the admins here. If you make a lot of good edits over a week or so, I will make you an admin as well. Thanks for coming back! —Gyaro-Maguus— 11:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) notes I have a few things to note which will make your life editing here easier and make the edits look better. One is the flags, which all shortcuts can be found at Project Flags. As for implementing templates, you do not need to write , but just . There is an identical effect. I would also advise using the constructor and engine short form templates in written text. The majority can be found here, here and here. Also, when creating practice results and qualifying results for the current races, copy and paste from this page, editing it when extra drivers also practice. Finally, widths in pixels are awkward here, use widths in percentages. Thank you for reading, —Gyaro-Maguus— 14:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :There are a few more things to note: :This table should help you, and please use these templates for all situations where you write a constructor or an engine supplier, or a combination; : :Please note that and link to different articles. :Can you put a space between flags and the words that come next, as that makes it easier to read. :I have never seen you use the | symbol in links. It is used as such: [[Article to link to|''Text you want'']]. :Wikipedia:Help:Wiki markup is a useful page on Wikipedia to look at occasionly. :I apologize for telling you anything you already know. I may give more advice in the future. :Can you start new talk messages that are either a first message or a first reply by clicking the "Leave message" button at the top right corner. Leave a signiture (by typing ~~~~) at the end. :May I also say, your race reports are very good. Thank you for doing those and keep up the good work! —Gyaro-Maguus— 12:25, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Test Drivers The drivers listed as third/test drivers should be the same to the one on Wikipedia, so no, drivers like Chilton and Trulli should not be included. This is because they are not employed as third or test drivers, and have not been. However, all drivers who have taken part in a young driver test should eventually be given an article, but not listed. —Gyaro-Maguus— 11:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Thanks for all the good work so far. I just wanted to point out that there are specific infobox templates for each page. They are: * * (note the capital D. There is an old version with the lowercase d which is being phased out) * * * * . Each template will soon have a documentation page to explain how to use them. Also, if you start a new Driver/Grand Prix/Person page, there are links on the top bar (new page only) for a preloaded layout. Just click the top link and fill in the blanks. This should make the work easier, while keeping the articles to a standard layout and style. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 15:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Copied articles from wikipedia They should be rewritten, if you want to you can. —Gyaro-Maguus— 15:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes/Preloads Hi. Please could you use the Infobox templates or Preloads when creating new pages? It would make both our lives a lot easier. At the moment, I'm having to redo most of the layout on the new pages. I do appreciate the help, but it's giving me a lot more work to do. Also, could you try to add all your pages to at least one category (Category:Drivers/Category:People/Category:Circuits for example)? Just type [[Category:Category name]] at the bottom of the page when you've finished editing it. We need a full category-structure to get content assistance and spotlight from Wikia. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 13:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, I don't mean to sound too harsh on you - your edits are otherwise very good. If you have any problems or questions, just send me a message and I'll try to help. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Test Sessions Where did you get your info for the 2003 test sessions pages? I'd like to expand the articles, but I can't find any info. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:57, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I noticed that http://www.gpupdate.net has plenty of info for 2004-onwards, but I couldn't find anything for 2003. That link will certainly help. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Singapore GP I've fixed the problem with that page. The IP user who edited this morning was me. I accidentally left a is hidden when the page is published. If you want to show these sections, simply remove these tags. I haven't added the FP3 times yet though as I haven't had time. Sorry about that, I'll try not to do that in future. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 12:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Instead of using lots of blank lines to space out your pages, you can just use to achieve the same effect. If it's at the top of a page (like with the Fisichella page), try to put __TOC__ before it to force the Table of Contents to the top of the page. (That's two underscores either side of "TOC" by the way). So on a page you'd have: /* Introduction section */ __TOC__ Second Heading ... If you don't understand what I mean, let me know and I'll try to help. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:21, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Just to say... Could you not put future years of the contracted drivers on the Career History. For example, Robert Kubica had a contract for with and was unable to race, and in , Vitaly Petrov was contracted with Lotus F1, but was replaced by Romain Grosjean, and then replaced the 2012-contracted Jarno Trulli at . So please, up to 2012 until 1 January 2013, where we can do on drivers (even if they are to replaced after the start of the year). —Gyaro Maguus— 15:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Please use Accents Can you please use accents where they are needed. It is very annoying to have to go around correcting your text all the time. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:42, November 29, 2012 (UTC) A few notes about things on the Driver articles Firstly, please make the infobox images 240px, and not thumbnails. Secondly, for the report the in Career Record, the wikitext for say, Ricciardo Patrese's 1977 season should read: Report. Thank you. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) de Villota Article I'll sort out that article now for you. If you want a "new page" for an existing article, try starting the article at ARTICLENAME/new so that you can use the preload system. Then, once you've finished working on the page, add to the bottom of the page, and I'll move it into place for you. Once you have admin rights, you'll be able to move the page and delete the existing article in one action. Thanks. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 18:20, January 25, 2013 (UTC) See you later! That is alright, there is no issue with being inactive, real life is much more important than a wiki! Thanks for the heads up though. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Made you an admin! You now have administrator rights on the wiki. You have deserved it. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:32, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Season I have started a discussion page for a Season page infobox at Template talk:Infobox season to discuss whether or not it should exist, and what content and styles it should follow. If you have any suggestions to add, please add them there. I'll make a start on the coding in a week or so if it is approved. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) (In)activity Don't worry about it. Your exams are more important! I'm in the same boat, with my first lot of final exams in three weeks, and continuous assessment going on until then. Good luck with your exams. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 07:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :I concur, no problem, I've got coursework for now (but exams in June) and I have had minimal editing (date articles need doing, and run of 114 consecutive days of editing can't stop). Real life is more important than a wiki. Just so you know, my exams will be over in mid-June. —Gyaro Maguus— 10:13, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Wiki admins update I have no idea when you will read this, but just to let you know, Matt is now an admin. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) A reply to your status report As always, no problem. In the (very) near future (probably the weekend) I intend to make use of the forum to set up guidelines, policies and conventions for the Wiki; your views on those would be useful and would probably take less than five minutes a day to write. I only wish that when you edit, those edits improve the wiki (obviously!). If those edits are six months apart, so be it. Good luck in all your non-wiki endeavors. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing mate, will happily give you my feedback on anything you need. I certainly do not hope I get to the stage where I am doing edits six months apart from eachother! Also I was wondering if you had considered going on a recruiting run for this wiki? It seems it is a bit difficult in expecting editors to come to us to start their contribution to this website, so instead I was wondering if it is worth recruiting new editors throughout the web. The best way to do this would probably be by visiting F1 website forums and recruiting editors via that route. My greatest contribution to the wiki over the next few months will probably be to go on a recruiting run and hopefully find some new active editors which this wiki definately needs. see ya round, Randomg (talk) 12:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :I tried to recruit on F1 forums a while back. No-one wanted to edit here as they were more interested in Wikipedia. It could be worth trying again, but I wouldn't expect much to come of it. :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 12:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Its worth a try, we are a lot more credible looking wiki than we were a few months ago. Maybe if people begin to realise we are serious then it might come to something. If we gain only one consistent editor then even that is a massive improvement in my opinion. Lets hope for the best, at the very least it will give this wiki some publicity which it needs. :Randomg (talk) 12:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::When I said the forum, I meant this Forum for discussions, not the F1 forum for potential editors... But the idea of new editors is always welcomed. —Gyaro Maguus— 17:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) TeamSpeak While this is a good idea, I think the wiki's Watercooler forum would be easier. I have poor time management, and since I am at home, the time I am available will vary from night to night, although I still get to bed sometime after 00:00 UTC (01:00 BST, 09:00 AEST), after my daily date article edit. When I go back to university (very late September), I will be able to go to bed when I want to and will therefore be more free to do this kind of thing. I must note that I do have Skype. I do, however, have a few things I wish to discuss (such as form(s) of English, making it so "season" is spelt with a lowercase "s"). I had not got round to starting those. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Now that I think of it, Skype may be a more effective communication method. Especially with the Skype call group method. My account name is randomg102 for anyone who wants to add Randomg (talk) 13:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :I will add you since you have it. I am "stuart.stalley". —Gyaro Maguus— 14:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't use Skype as I don't have a webcam or mic (although I'm not sure if there are text-chat options). Also, my work schedule is rather erratic so I can't guarantee to be online at specific times (I tend to get 2 random nights a week off). If we are going down the Skype route, then I'll sign up, but we so have a text-chat system here on Wikia which could prove useful. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 19:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I am in the same path as MTracey1 as I don't use skype or have a mic/webcam. It also depending how my internet speed is going. Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 22:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank god you will be back At least you haven't been the one to forget Rugby Sevens are coming 04:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Subpage Template I created a template that I want to use for content that should be sub-page material. Since this is a larger change, I wanted the opinions from other administrators before I begin to use this template. Please join the conversation here. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 19:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Formula E Wiki We definitely could talk to JPDurzel about the templates. It probably will be a good idea to help out there anyhow. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:37, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Plans Hey, Thanks for congratulating me on my work here, and if i may say your articles on here (and your input on F-e Wiki) are good in quality. As for a plan, I did not have one when I started writing on here, I just noticed that the featured Article at that time was on GIlles Villenueve, and yet the season in which he died had not been covered. So I just sort of thought i'll do that then, as a way of thanking you guys that have helped on F-e and just kept going. Anyway, I suppose I'll finish of 1983 and then I'll take a break for a while from major edits at least. Universities are such a pain, expecting you to do essays and stuff. Still, enjoy the articles you're writing. JPDurzel (talk) 19:22, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Oops Sorry to step on your editing a few minutes ago. It's almost bedtime, and I was not paying attention to what I was doing. Will49 (talk) 05:33, October 9, 2017 (UTC) All good Randomg (talk) 05:53, October 9, 2017 (UTC) How active is this wiki? I would like to start editing but not if it's inactive :)--Jtkerrigan (talk) 20:40, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Articles Thanks man, it'll be nice to have something to work with for a change. :) Seriously though thanks for the feedback, it makes it seem as if writing the damn things is worth the effort I put in. And feel free to make corrections to the stuff I've written too, it's there to be edited. As for being an Admin I don't particularly care one way or another. Thanks again, and I hope to see more of your, and everyone else's edits too. JPDurzel (talk) 20:13, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Page Deletions Okay, so I woke up this morning and checked my Gmail, and I found 19 emails informing me that a huge chunk of pages I followed were suddenly deleted, such as Lewis Hamilton, 2015 Formula One Season, etc. I was wondering if there was perhaps a reason behind these pages just disappearing without a trace. Regards, DiddyKF1 User:DiddyKF1 (talk) 18:36, February 6, 2019 (UTC) hey,i apreciate your work